YP-107 Phoenix
The YP-107 Phoenix is a military boat in Just Cause 2. Description It's the most frequently-used Military vessel in Just Cause 2 and also the smallest of the fleet. It's a small, modern gunboat which seems to have a V8 engine in the rear and is armed with a Mounted Gun turret. Its powerful engine and weaponry make it perfect for a patrol vessel and Pandak "Baby" Panay has deployed these in almost every stretch of water around or even on the main islands of Panau. It can appear in many different colors, but only the forest green and desert colour ones can be seen in use. The other colors include yellow (Ular Boys), white, orange, red and blue. The ones that spawn at Offshore Rigs in Panau are often in unusual colors. However, a few ports can also have them in different colors. Holding the accelerator key and then Stunt-jumping will put a brick on the pedal; The boat, despite the engine being "off", will maintain full acceleration. When commandeered by military; if the gunner is shot, the driver will automatically abort the attack and go away. This is useful if you can't be bothered to sink the entire boat. Performance The YP-107 Phoenix is a prime choice as the predominant patrol boat of the Panauan Military for a number of reasons, among them are its blisteringly-fast speed and acceleration. Its mounted machine gun makes it a brilliant vehicle to use for sabotaging government equipment from the water, even more so given how easy it is to find one. Locations *The Phoenix is normally used as a patrol boat from neutral to Heat level 3, meaning that it is guaranteed to appear if you spend enough time in or around the waters of Panau. They do not move at full speed while being commandeered by military personnel, so you can grapple or stunt jump to one from the water or a helicopter, pull out or shoot the gunner in the turret and then hijack the boat. *At the Ular Boys HQ, where once again it appears that the Ulars have stolen and reconditioned a couple of Phoenixes to compliment their Winstons Amen 69 and Zhejiang 6903. As expected, this Phoenix is in a dark yellow paint job, but is never seen being used by the Ulars. *A white, non-military (you won't get Heat going near them) version can be found in the Lautan Lama Desert at an unnamed dock at X:10710 Y:23935. This boat, though rarely, can spawn in other colors. *Two or three Panau Military versions can always be seen guarding the Offshore Rigs in Panau. However, a Phoenix in different colors is moored up at every Offshore Gas Rigs in Panau or at some Ports in Panau; colors include yellow, red, and blue. On rare occasions, they can spawn in their livery: green or tan. *Spawns at military ports, and often in a more 'unusual' color than the usual desert tan or jungle green. **Kem Kuala Utara - Uniquely green-marked **Kem Port Pelangi **Kem Port Rodrigo **Port Gurun Lautan Lama **Pulau Ketam Kecil *There might be other locations where it spawns. Trivia *The Triton - patroller or even Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 from Just Cause (1) could be seen as predecessors to this boat, as both are armed with a mounted gun and they are decently fast. *It's the only boat with 3 numbers in its name. There are other boats with numbers, but those have only 2 numbers with the exception of the Pattani Gluay Pro 2, which has 1 number and the Zhejiang 6903, which has 4 numbers. *It's the only boat, or even vehicle starting with "Y". *There are only two locations where you can find a green-marked version of this vehicle - both in the Lautan Lama Desert. Gallery YP-107 Phoenix chase in the Sawah river.bmp YP-107 Phoenix (location on map).png|A unique white version can be found here in the Lautan Lama Desert, just south of the broken cargo ship. White YP-107 Phoenix.jpg|The white phoenix. Red Phoenix.jpg|A heatless red version. Red Phoenix side.jpg|The side of the red version. Weaponless YP-107 Phoenix glitch.JPG|Notice the Mounted Gun isn't there. YP-107 Phoenix crashed onto a beach with out exploding.JPG|One driven onto land. This should be impossible, because unless done by Rico, the boat should explode. Glitched Phoenix.jpg|Two Phoenixs devoid of their military occupants at an unmarked port. Contrary to the picture at left, Rico drove the one on land onto land. Crash landing.jpg|Crash landed onto land. Phoenix crash landed.jpg|Yet another crash landed YP-107 Phoenix. This one is a rare glitch, as Rico never drove this one and the driver plus occupant simply died on shore. Bad news.jpg Category:Boats Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau